Precious in His Sight
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: AU A story of Cosette's life during and after her rescue from the inn. In this story, she has Down Syndrome. The derogatory language used was what people used to describe the Intellectually disabled at the time.
1. Chapter 1

Precious in His Sight

On the floor of a back room the inn at Montfermeil lay a tiny, filthy, malnourished girl with no clothes, numerous scars and with distinguishing physical features that revealed she was not "normal "according the cruel society. As soon as she heard the key turn, she was frightened. She knew the Thénardiers were coming with their customers, no doubt.

"Step right up and see the freak, the ugly mongoloid!" slurred Monsieur Thenardier.

"Up freak, up! Madame Thenardier roughly yanked the girl on her feet.

The spectators laughed at the girl and her appearance.

"Why do you even keep her?" asked a patron.

"Her Mother sends us 10 francs and for what?" asked Madame.

"You think she should eat today?" asked Monsieur.

"She's been good enough." Replied Madame.

She was thrown half of a stale slice of bread, which she devoured quickly.

She normally had some water with her meager meal. Somehow she struck up the courage to ask for water.

"W-water?"

"How dare you ask, you selfish freak!" Monsieur declared taking down a whip from a peg on the wall.

The little girl had seen the whip and was scared. She knew how it hurt.

"Filthy, feeble minded daughter of a whore," cried Madame.

Monsuier gave her twenty lashes.

The girl tried not to cry, it hurt so much, but she knew crying meant more punishment.

The drunken spectators laughed and watched.

"You want water? Go to the well!"

Madame roughly put a ragged old night gown on the still bleeding girl, in case she was seen, not to keep warn, and handed her the heavy bucket to the girl, literally kicking her out the door.

The girl slowly got up, walked to the well slowly, crying, bucket in her hand. She soon saw a man walking towards her.

"Mon Dieu, Marie de prier pour lui" (My God, Mary pray for her.)

"What is your name, child?"

She screamed. She thought she was in trouble.

"Hush now." He soothed. They both walked to the inn.

There was soon another guest at the inn.

"I'm looking for the child, Cosette", asked the man.

"Who are you, how dare you take our precious girl!" slurred Monsieur.

"Papa, she's a freak!" exclaimed his daughter Azelma.

"Oh no, you mustn't talk that way, sweet girl. Cosette, you poor dear! "said Madame feigning sweetness, walking towards the abused girl.

Cossete had never been called by name and had always responded to freak, stood there confused.

"This is Cosette?" Mon Dieu (My God). I am Jean Valjean. Her mother is dead and I promised to see the girl was well cared for.

"Oh we spend the money on special medicine, for her."

"Foolish woman, she's bleeding and starved."

"Oh, being feeble minded she is so clumsy, wandering off and she refuses to eat much."

Jean rolled his eyes. This was an abused, terrified girl.

"You could take our dear girl, but please give us what her mother owed us. Take her somewhere where they can better take care of her", suggested Monsieur with greedy intentions.

Jean gave the innkeepers the money and picked up Cosette and went to his priest to ask for advice. He wondered if the traumatized and feeble minded girl could receive some education. He believed everyone had some potential given a second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Priest and Sister are my creations!

Chapter 2

Cosette was frightened as she left the inn where she had lived for 5 years. She wanted to be loved, to do all the things other little girls did, but didn't know if this man was good or bad. Sometimes Monsieur had pretended to nice around others, but then was very mean.

Once Jean had reached **Montreuil-sur-Mer** He set Cosette down and began to bang on the rectory door. Sister Marie Denis, the housekeeper, woke up wondering who could be calling at that hour. It must be an emergency.

"Sister was that the door?" asked Father Tolbert emerging from the hallway.

"Yes, Father."

The two went to the door to see who was there. They were surprised to see Monsieur Madeleine holding a dirty, weak, little girl in bloody rags.

"Oh dear, the poor unfortunate dear!" gasped Sister Marie Denis.

"Father, Sister, we need your help please!"

"Come in. Sister Marie Denis can help her." Father Tolbert motioned to Cossette.

"I've rescued her, saved her from a life of abuse. I thought she was being well cared for. Thank God her mother will never know, God rest her soul", explained Jean.

"I know of a wonderful school for children like her, run by Dominican sisters. It is a true school, they really teach, not warehouse children, like in institutions. I think it's ahead of its time" declared Father Tolbert.

"Come with me, dear. I'll make you feel better and get you a glass of chocolat", said Sister Marie Denis picking up Cosette.

"Monsieur Madeleine, where did you find this child?", asked Fr. Tolbert, using Jean's alias.

"When her mother was dying she told me where she left her child. As I said before, we thought she was being well cared for, but the innkeepers who she had lived with had left her like this. I found her bleeding, wandering in the woods with a water bucket. She was terrified."

"God loves all children. If only more people thought that!"

"Yes, Father."

The two men were startled by Cosette's screaming.

"No ,No No! No bath!"

"You need a bath dear. Why don't you want one?"

"Hot"

"No, warm, not hot, see?" Sr. Marie Denis placed a droplet of water on Cosette's wrist. She then saw the scalding on her body.

"Oh poor, child!" exclaimed the Sister upon realizing what prior baths had meant to the girl.

Cosette timidly stepped in the bath surprised by the comfortable temperature. The Sister gently washed her, horrified at the abuse that had been inflected upon this small girl

"Relax, dear. I know it must sting where the new wounds are, but I'm being as gentle as I can."

After her bath, Sister Marie Denis wrapped Cosette in a towel and pored her glass of Chocolat.

"It's just the right temperature. This is for you to drink." She handed Cosette a cup. Cosette took a sip and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. I've got a dress I made for the orphans at the orphanage that is just your size. The Sister showed Costette a small dress.

"My dress?"

"Yes, let me help you into it" Sister Marie Denis helped dress Cosette and led her to her bed.

"Do you know prayers, dear?"

Cosette had a blank look on her face.

The Sister knelt beside the bed and began to pray the Hail Mary and the Our Father. Cosette looked on with curiosity.

"And then when we are done, we make the sign of the cross again. In the name of the Father, in the name of the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen."Cosette again watched with curiosity as the Sister put her right hand on her forehead and chest when saying Father, on her right shoulder saying Son and on her left shoulder saying the Holy Spirit.

Jean knocked on the door.

"How is Cosette, Sister?"

"That's her name, what a lovely name. She is afraid, hurt emotionally and physically. I used to work at St. Giles. She will be loved and taught well there, live the life a child should. You can visit her too."

"I'm so glad it is nearby."

"Cosette time for bed."

Cosette lay on the floor, the only bed she had known.

"On the bed, dear. Did those cruel people make you sleep on the floor?" Sister Marie picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Let me tuck her in, Sister", said Jean.

He tucked her in and gently patted her cheek. Cosette tensed up.

Sister Marie Denis made a cross on Cosette's forehead and kissed her.

"Don't be afraid, Cosette. God loves you and so do we. You'll learn all about God at St Giles."

Father Tolbert stood at the door watching. He came to Cosette's bed and blessed her.

Cosette had a good sleep for the first time in 5 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cosette woke up trying to remember where she was, it was warm and soft beneath her, a bed. It was not her cold room at the inn. Then she remembered last night's strange events. Was she supposed to stay in this bed or do as she used to at the inn, stay on the floor? As if to answer her question, Sister Marie Denis entered the room.

"Good morning, dear. Let's have some breakfast and then I'll help you get ready for the day. The Sister opened the drapes and Cosette squinted at the brightness outside, only used to her dark room at the inn.

Jean had just arrived from his home nearby, to greet his new daughter. He smiled seeing she was up. He sat beside her on the bed and asked a question.

"Hello, Cossette. Would you like it if I became your Papa?"

"My Papa? Papa was a bad man and my Mama was bad."

"Is that what you were told? Your Mamma was good, she loved you."

"Good?"

Very good! When she died she wanted me to find you. I will be a very good father to you, Cosette."

"He will, Cosette . He will take you to school" said Sister Marie Denis.

"No school for freaks", Cosette said parroting what she had been told before.

"Those people you lived with were the bad people, Cosette. Sister has told me of a very special school that you can go to. You can go."

"I can go?" Cosette was surprised; she always wanted to go to school like the other children.

"Yes."

"Before you go anywhere, you must eat something. Come on, dear." The Sister took Cosette by the hand and gently led her to the kitchen. Have you eaten?" She asked Jean.

"No, Sister Marie Denis."

"Please, join us."

As soon as they entered the dining room, Fr. Tolbert smiled at Cosette and was about to give her a kindly pat on the head when the frightened child jerked away.

"Don't be afraid, dear. I wanted to say hello." The priest remembered what he was told last night from Jean and Sister about her horrible scars and fears Cosette had and decided she wasn't going to accept affection from strangers, yet.

"Hello" mumbled Cosette.

"Sit down and have some food, dear", said Sr. Marie Denis placing some fruit and a croissant on Cosette's plate.

Cosette took the plate and sat down by the fire place in the kitchen, while the Sister went after her.

"Cosette, do you want to eat at the table with me, Fr. Tolbert and your new Papa?"

Cosette went and sat under the table following the old way she knew. Sister Marie Denis didn't have the time or patience, so she gently picked her and placed Cosette on the chair.

Sit here Cosette and eat, alright?"

The surprised girl ate fast as if someone might take her food away. By the time she was finished, her face was full of jam.

Oh dear, let me help you wash up", said Sr. Marie Denis.

"Let me, Sister", said Jean gently leading Cosette to the kitchen after getting directions from Sister Marie Denis.

He gently washed Cosette's face, smiling at the little girl before him. She was somewhat tense, but gradually relaxed.

"I'm going to take you to school today. Sr. Marie Denis is coming too."

Cosette smiled again. She had a feeling she might be able to trust these kind people.

"Would you like me to put a ribbon in your hair?", asked Sr. Marie Denis coming in the kitchen, holding a ribbon.

Costette touched the pretty pink ribbon and nodded. It was like the ribbons the inkeeper's girls had worn. She didn't think she could ever wear one, but always wanted to. Sr. Marie Denis then led her to the spare bedroom showing Cosette the mirror and placing the ribbon in her hair.

"Are you ready to go to the school?" asked the Sister.

"Will they take her today?" asked Jean.

"I think so", replied the Sister.

Jean was glad that Cosette would have a better life now, but planed on spending lots of time with his new daughter. If only Fantine could see her daughter now.

"Come on Cosette, let's go to school. You want to go, don't you?"

"Yay, school!" Cosette quickly and eagerly followed her new Poppa out the door.

Fr. Tolbert was on his way to daily Mass and smiled as he watched the three get into Jean's carriage. He prayed Cosette would have a wonderful new life.


End file.
